the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Nagithas the Indomitable
Nagithas is the famed Orc-chieftain of Gundabad commonly known as Grievous1138. He was the leader of the group of Orcs gathered by Durin's Bane to drive the Dwarves out of Moria, and drank the blood of both Dúrin VI and his son Náin. He ruled Moria for over a thousand years, until Fundin II Dwalinul cruelly drove him and his kin out. Gombar the Black (SirWilsonGS) took him and some of the orcs of Moria that remained in at his fortress at Caradhras, which Nagithas improved upon. Nagithas earned the moniker "the Indomitable" and refound his legendary warhammer, Grond. He plans to take back Moria and reclaim his realm that the dwarves stole, and initiate the Great Cleansing: The mass extermination of all the dwarves in the world, making it a better place. Many orcs of Gundabad have flocked to him and are fanatically loyal to him in his half-insane, yet carefully planned out, schemes. But who is Nagithas, and how did he begin? Fill up your skull cup, because this story is long in the telling.... The History Nagithas was bred in the fortress of Caradhras by the orcs led by Gombar the Black. He was born at a time when a plague was spreading through Caradhras, resulting in mutations and often death in many new Orcs. He was the only one of his brood that survived, and developed unnatural features non-orcs would consider hideous, which led to him being named Nagithas, which translates to Grievous in the ancient speech of Mordor. He quickly developed into a leader, and was made captain of a mining company due to his incredible night vision, which was impressive even for an orc. Many of the Orcs in his unit featured similar mutations to he, and they became a tight band. He was an Orc of little note, until one day, on the day he reached the age of fifty, his life changed forever. His company stumbled upon a tunnel leading into the heart of the mountain during a mining trip. Amazed at the tunnel, for it seemed to have been melted into Caradhras, Nagithas led his team downwards into the depths. At last, when the heat seemed nigh unbearable, the orcs reached the bottom of the tunnel. There, there was a great shadow, covered with great tongues of flame. Two great wings were folded behind its back. Its horns curved toward its mouth. It towered over the orcs, and they bowed to it, for they took it as what it was: Felagrog, Balrog, a Flame of the Underworld, a prodigy of the great Dark Lord Morgoth. They saw its glory, and they pledged themselves to him. But at that moment a mining team of dwarves burst through the southern end of the cavern. Upon seeing the great Balrog, they cried aloud and were terrified. From the hands of a dwarf a throwing axe leapt, an axe which condemned all dwarves living in the great halls of Khazad-dûm southwards. The axe melted before it struck the Balrog, but it kindled his anger all the same. He charged the dwarves, and made in particular for one wearing armor trimmed with Mithril: Durin VI, king of all Khazad-dûm, who had come to inspect the mining. He screamed in terror as the Balrog grabbed him with one hand and swiftly crushed his skull. The dwarves who had not been crushed or burned fled, crying aloud of Durin's Bane. And so the Balrog of Moria was called forevermore. Nagithas and his orcs made ready to move. Nagithas looked down upon the broken dwarf king. He took his armor as plunder, and later modified it to be worn as his own, so that it fit his taller stature. And to this day he wears the armor of Durin VI, in mockery of the race he drove out of his new home, save his helmet, which was taken from a dwarven hoard, and was forged in Utumno. How the dwarves came by it is still unknown. There was no time to lose. The Balrog led Nagithas and the orcs through the dwarf mines, until they stumbled upon a small section of halls. The Balrog and orcs cleared the halls, and prepared to invade the greater city. Nagithas sent scouts to reconnoitor other parts of the city, namely the abandoned stair and tower on Celebdil and the watchfortress of Fanuidhol. Forty orcs went and took Fanuidhol from the small, unsuspecting guard there before returning to Nagithas. The two halls in the small city-sector were named the Hall of the Shadows and the Hall of Flames, the twin Balrog Halls of Caradhras. The orcs prepared until, at last, it was time to invade. The Balrog led the charge south into the main city, throwing it into turmoil. Durin's Crossroads were quickly taken, and Westgate soon followed. Then came the great Battle of Eastgate. There the dwarves rallied with a heavy resistance against the Balrog, for there was their new king, Náin I. Many of the orcs were slain in the battle, but the Balrog could not be brought down. In the great Second Hall, it fought King Náin personally. Náin was burnt to ash, and his armor melted under the Fire of the Balrog. The dwarves fled Khazad-dûm for the Lonely Mountain, and Khazad-dûm ever after was called Moria, the Black Pit. After the Sack of Khazad-dûm, the four remaining orcs scavenged among the bodies for better gear of dwarven make. Nagithas took Náin's mithril warhammer, and named it Grond, after the hammer of Melkor the Fallen. The only orcs to survive were Nagithas and three others: Sadaauk (dylanhugh), Ushnotz (dcatanzaro), and Shagor-tûr (MysteryFTW). The Balrog made them his chief commanders, and the five survivors returned to the Balrog Halls in triumph. Nagithas was made the second-in-command of the Balrog, and Durin's Bane taught him the arts of Shadow and Flame over the years. Grond was enchanted with evil spells of fire and shattering, and Nagithas ruled Moria for hundreds of years. Then came Azog the Defiler from Mount Gundabad, who sought to claim Moria for himself. Nagithas and the other orcs allowed him rule of the main city, in exchange for troops to guard the Balrog Halls. It was at this time that Durin's Bane began breeding orcs of his own in likeness of the Fire-Orcs (as Nagithas and his three companions became known) and the Warrior-Orcs of Gundabad. During the War of the Dwarves and Orcs, the dwarves attacked Moria during the Battle of Azanulbizar. At first the Orcs had the advantage, as they outnumbered the dwarves. Nagithas himself fought in the battle, and lead a great force to charge the flank of the dwarven host. The dwarves were scattered and driven into the woods of the Dale. It was Nagithas who there slew Fundin son of Farin, and wounded his son Dwalin. Then came the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. Fresh to the battle, they cut through the Orcs to the Great Gates. There Náin II, their leader, was slain by Azog the Defiler, but in turn Azog was slain by Dáin, Náin's son. Nagithas then led the remaining Orcs to retreat back into Moria, and prepared the defenses for a siege, with the hopes of shredding them among the defenses built long ago. But no defense was needed, for the dwarves did not attack: they had taken massive casualties, and Dáin had caught a glimpse of Dúrin's Bane. So the rule of the remaining Orcs of Moria came under Nagithas. He made contact with the other rulers of Gundabad, and named War Chief of Moria. He rebuilt his strength, with the other clans, until the slaying of the Great Goblin at the hands of Gandalf the Grey and Thorin Oakenshield. Then the War Chiefs met under High Chieftain Bolg to seek revenge. Nagithas gathered a great army to send forth in a sweep down the Anduin, but news made them change their course to Erebor. The lot fell on Nagithas to stay behind and command the guard. That was well for him, for much of his army was destroyed in the battle, and those that returned remained at Gundabad. Nagithas returned south, and again began to nurse his strength. Then came Balin, from Erebor. With a great company of dwarves, he led an attack on the Great Gate, and slew many Orcs. They breached the gate, and dwarves poured into the city. As they took the primary defenses and the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Nagithas ordered most of his forces to retreat into the deeper levels of the city to regroup and strike later. Balin’s forces quickly regained the First Deep and all seven levels, and with a struggle Oín reclaimed the Second and Third Deeps as well. At the top of the stairs to the Fourth Deep they built a gate, for the Orcs held the Fourth Deep still. More dwarves cleared a path across Moria and reclaimed parts of Westgate. They passed through the Doors of Durin, only to find that the Gate-stream had been dammed and that a pool filled the valley. Unbeknownst to them, in the pool lived a great Kraken, the Watcher in the Water, a monster of Utumno. Balin set up his throne in the Chamber of Mazarbul, on the Seventh Level at the eastern side of the city. The dwarves recovered many treasures, including Durin’s Axe and much mithril. They began again to mine there, and the colony prospered. But after five years Nagithas again struck. An orc scout shot Balin in the Dimrill Dale, and a group of fighters attacked the East-gate from Fanuidhol, lead by Ushnotz. Oín and the West-gate dwarves were killed by the Watcher in the Water, and the Western and central parts of the city were taken by the Orcs. Then came the final strike. Sadaauk lead an attack from the deeps. Shagor-tûr attacked on the Second Deep, and the Balrog arrived in the Second Hall. Nagithas attacked the Seventh Level, and Ushnotz broke through the defenses at the gate. Fundin, a captain of the dwarves, lead a large group of dwarves out through the armies of Fanuidhol, against all odds, but those in the Levels perished. Nagithas himself slew Orí at Balin’s Tomb. The Orcs then regrouped again, and for a year they held all of Moria. But they forgot Fundin’s company, and it dealt them the worst loss that they ever would experience. One year after Balin’s death, Fundin, captain of the dwarves, lead his dwarves back to Moria. He was the son of Dwalin, a friend of Thorin Oakenshield, dead King under the Mountain. He was one of the best warriors of the dwarves, and his bodyguards compared him to Durin IV of old. Secretly, the dwarves crossed the Redhorn Pass. When they came to the Doors of Durin, the pool had sunk, for it had not rained for many days. They entered the western side of the city and captured it, and Fundin called himself King of Khazad-dûm. The dwarves pushed east, and reclaimed Durin’s Crossroads, except for the Troll-caves, which were not assailed. During the battle there it was presumed that Shagor-tûr was killed, for he did not escape. In a great battle, the dwarves reclaimed the eastern side of Khazad-dûm, and the few surviving Orcs fled into the Dimrill Dale. The dwarves then pressed northward, and reclaimed the Endless Stair and Durin’s Tower. In the fury of battle the Balrog Halls were lost under stone, yet the dwarves did not reclaim it, for they could not find it. Fanuidhol too they took, and from the ruinous battle there Nagithas, Sadaauk, and Ushnotz only narrowly escaped northwards. Fundin set right to setting up his realm, which became strong. He built holds across the Dimrill Dale, and made a great fortress at Methedras. Khazad-dûm again was prosperous. Much work was done, and mithril flowed into the hands of the king. The days of Nagithas were over, and Durin’s Bane was sealed in the Balrog Halls. But Nagithas was not killed, and as he fled he vowed that he would return, and that he would shatter the line of Durin. So it was that Nagithas, Sadaauk, and Ushnotz returned to Caradhras. There Gombar welcomed them with open arms. Gombar made Nagithas an official War Chief, and Nagithas made Sadaauk and Ushnotz captains of Gundabad. Then Gombar went far into the east to divine the will of Morgoth, and he left Nagithas in command of Caradhras. Nagithas swelled the armies of the Dark Fortress, and they slew many dwarves. This infuriated the seven Dwarf Lords. They retaliated, and the Great War began. The Great War came to involve most of Middle-Earth. Nagithas led Gundabad forces to victory in the north, achieving wins in the Vales of Anduin, Grey Mountains, Isengard, and at Mount Gram. During this war, Nagithas became acquainted with the leaders of the Dark Alliance, and joined their council. There he met the Dark Lord himself, and became one of his most trusted advisors and strategists. He learned of their great plans, and inserted his own into them. Eventually the Great War died down after a failure in the Dimrill Dale. Gombar returned, and Nagithas took to thinking about strategy and mining in the depths with Sadaauk and Ushnotz. Then, one day, the unthinkable happened. Nagithas and the others were mining when they broke into a passage. Following the passage, they came to the Balrog Halls again. Overjoyed, they cleared the road again, and quickly moved back into their fortress of old. Upon their return to the Halls, the Orcs discovered that Durin’s Bane had not been idle. Many Moria Orcs had been bred their in their absence, and Nagithas quickly took command of them. He divided them into ten companies based on skills, and based the First and Second Companies at the Balrog Halls. Once the companies had been assigned, Ushnotz and Nagithas went eastward, and attacked and captured Fanuidhol. Ushnotz took it again as his stronghold, and the Third and Fourth Companies moved to there, with a large amount of tamed Wargs to be housed there. Sadaauk then took a great army and attacked the southern regions of Moria, and recaptured the Troll-Caves, where the Fifth and Sixth Companies moved to. In the deep caverns there Sadaauk discovered, beyond hope, that Shagor-tûr had survived, and had built the Troll-Caves up further in secret with armies of trolls. Nagithas made him a High Lieutenant for his valor. Nagithas then made Sadaauk his heir as War Chief. Sadaauk expressed gratitude by leading an attack with Shagor-tûr on the lower deeps of the eastern city. From a secret tunnel from the fifth deep to the Troll-Caves, he captured the Seventh, Sixth, Fifth, and Fourth Deeps. At the top and bottom of the stairs between the Third and Fourth Deeps gates were constructed. Sadaauk made the Deeps his base, and the Seventh and Eight companies made it their base. Zeleg son of Fundin of Khazad-dûm was dismayed by these losses, and led attacks on Nagithas’s new holdings. However, the Orcs were strong and prepared, and the dwarves could not regain their old holds. Thus this history comes to the present day, in the year 2998 of the Third Age, when Moria is consumed in constant strife between Fundin and Nagithas. The songs that filled the halls of old are now exchanged for the conflicting cries of “Du bekar!” and “Ghâsh dig uk!” which echo over the ring of the clash of weapons. Whose hate will win out is yet to be seen. Disclaimer: Grievous1138, author of this text, known as Nagithas the Indomitable, does not intend any of this as a declaration of hostilities between the Clans of Gundabad and the Dwarven Clans. Drums in the Deep - The Tale of the Fall of Mazarbûl The red eyes of Nagithas the Indomitable glowed in the dark as twin points of flame. The tall Orc saw clearly through the darkness of the Troll-Caves beneath Durin’s Crossroads, in the vast underground metropolis of Moria. Hundreds of Moria Orcs, in black, spiky plate armor, were arrayed before him, awaiting the signal to drive the dwarves out of the city once and for all. Shagor-tûr, one of Nagithas’s High Lieutenants, stood beside him, sword in hand. Nagithas let the fire of battle flow through his veins. Moments ago, reports had come that the remaining dwarven forces at West-gate had been killed by the Watcher in the Water, with the exception of four. Nagithas allowed these four to pass through the Crossroads unscathed; the fear of impending doom is a crippling force that could well destroy the dwarves. He hadn’t faced a good challenge in years, and it was about time that he felt the thrill of war again. It was time for the dwarves to bleed before him. Nagithas took Grond, his powerful warhammer carved of mithril, from his side, and raised it high above his head. Fell runes, carved in Durnaur, glowed out a bright orange. A Cave-Troll lifted its hammer and struck a great, ancient drum before it. Doom, the signal rang out, into the depths of the city. Doom, doom, they sounded again. Off in the distance, Nagithas heard a faint doom, doom, doom resound from the drums in the Lower Deeps. Nagithas and Shagor-tûr turned and charged up the stairs to Durin’s Crossroads. The army of orcs gave a yell and charged after. Shagor-tûr lead a section of the host through the middle passage, while Nagithas climbed the stairs of the right-hand one. The Drums rolled in the pitch-black darkness behind them. There was no stopping fate. “Hold them off!” commanded Fundin II as he stood above his host of dwarven warriors. The dwarves readied their weapons, intricately carved and forged of the finest steel. Fundin’s eyes were fixed on the gate that they had constructed on the stairs to the Fourth Deep. The Drums had been heard, and the orcs were coming. Suddenly, the gate shuddered under a blow from behind. The dwarves tightened their grips on their weapons. With a second blow the gate was torn out from under the arch, and crashed through the first row of dwarves in a cloud of dust. Orcs poured up into the Third Deep and charged into the first line of dwarves. Into the fray came Sadaauk, Captain of the Deeps. Plates of dwarven armor, trimmed with gold, taken from the corpse of a Dwarven High Lord long ago, were worn over orc-mail and leather, and on his head he wore a great, black helmet, forged for the elite of Gundabad. In his hand he bore a dwarven spear. He lead his guard straight into the dwarven defense, and scattered the front line. Still more orcs poured into the hall. They began to flank the dwarven army, killing as the would, and began to scatter the dwarves. Sadaauk charged right at Fundin II, but was stopped by a dwarf in silver-trimmed armor. “I am Thramili, son of Gror, of Moria,” he said, raising his sword in defiance, “and you shall not pass!” Thramili charged at Sadaauk. The Orc’s steel shield blocked the dwarf’s strokes, but Thramili skillfully avoided Sadaauk’s spear-thrusts. “Go, my lord!” Thramili called to Fundin. “Fall back to the Second Deep! There is nothing we can do here.” As Thramili spoke, Sadaauk silently ran up behind and, with a thrust of his spear, impaled the dwarf and let his corpse fall to the ground. “Fall back!” Fundin called. The dwarves fled up the stairs to the Second Deep. The orcs regrouped, and charged after in pursuit. “The defense on the stairs is holding,” Zeleg Fundinul said to his father and lord. “Good,” Fundin replied. “We can retake the Third Deep once we regroup. Then…” But at that moment Fundin was cut off by cries at the far end of the Market-hall. “The have come from the crossroads!” Zeleg cried. Shagor-tûr charged into the hall with a roar, hordes of orcs behind him. But it was not the orcs that had distracted the dwarves so. Great groups of cave-troll came bellowing into the hall. Their great hammers of stone crashed through the dwarves’ ranks. The silver trim on the dwarven plates of Shagor-tûr’s armor gleamed in defiance of the gold on Fundin’s. His great hammer clove through the dwarves that stood before him. None could even dent his armor in the fury of battle. As more dwarves streamed in to fight off the new arrivals, Sadaauk’s forces charged up and scattered the guard on the stairs. The two orc-hosts combined and slammed into the dwarves. Fundin, Zeleg, and Gróin II, Fundin’s best commander, fought hard, but soon found themselves fleeing yet again up the stairs. “To the Second Hall!” Zeleg cried. “It will take the might of Mahal to oust us from there.” The last of the dwarves ran into the great Second Hall as the orcs came up. Both sides fought hard, and the ground was stained black and red with blood. The orcs outnumbered the dwarves, but the courage of Fundin’s troops could not be overcome. Slowly, the dwarves began to push the orcs back. Gróin charged through the lines towards Sadaauk in reckless fury. But as he came the orcs and trolls parted. “What is this!?” he roared in laughter. “Will none face me?” But a shadow rose in the stairway. A torch on the wall fell, and the shadow stepped upon the spilled flame. Its mane kindled, and it was revealed in its flaming glory. In one hand it held a burning sword, and in the other a whip of flame. It bore down upon Gróin, and with a stroke of it sword none was left of the dwarf but ash. “Durin’s Bane!” the dwarves cried. The creature drew out its whip and slashed through the dwarves. Many fled before it, and it lead the orcs and trolls after them. The dwarves flew this way and that, and they fell under the weapons of the orcs. None even tried to challenge the monster, Durin’s Bane, tyrant of Moria. “Over the bridge!” Fundin II called halfheartedly. The dwarves ran over the bridge past him, and, with a last doleful look at the Second Hall, Fundin flew after them. “I will return,” he muttered under his breath. The dwarves ran up the stairs, through the First Hall, and out the Azanulbizar gate. They destroyed the orc-guard and ran into Dimrill Dale. As they reached the Mirrormere, Fundin turned to see a host of orcs, led by the orc-captain Ushnotz, ready themselves before the gate and enter to hold the defenses. “What do we do?” Zeleg asked. “We regroup southwards, toward Lothlorien,” Fundin answered. “Then we take back our halls.” Nagithas scowled as sunlight came in through the windows of the Twenty-First Hall, on the Seventh Level. The orcs of his army were crowded mostly away from the lights, and towards a door that lead to the chamber of Mazarbul. Nagithas walked through the crowds to get to the door. “They’ve barricaded it,” an orc lieutenant told him. “Get out of the way,” Nagithas ordered. “Step back, all of you. Now.” Reluctantly, the orcs stepped back into the light. Nagithas put his ear to the door and listened. There was the clink of metal inside; a small group of dwarves to be sure. But another sound caught his ears: the sound of a quill on paper. Who would write in the middle of a siege? Nagithas wondered to himself. But it didn’t matter. Scribe or not, the dwarves died now. The War Chief of the Hordes of the Black Pit raised his warhammer and brought it down on the door. The door shuddered but did not give in. Nagithas stepped back several feet. He paused for a moment, then charged and leaped at the door. He came down with his hammer right in the center. The bars broke with a blinding flash, and the doors flew open. Nagithas charged into the room. A small company of dwarves charged at him, but he could not be overcome. The dwarves were slammed aside, their skulls were crushed, parts of their armor melted. His bodyguard poured in after him, killing at will. One dwarf stood on a slab that appeared to be a tomb, wielding both his axe and a strange book in defiance. Nagithas leapt at him. Grond struck the dwarf in the chest, and he slammed into the wall and slid to the floor, dead. His corpse still clutched the Book of Mazarbul. Quickly dispatching the rest of the dwarves, Nagithas unbarred the east doors and looked down the stairs. He sent the rest of his armies down to scour the halls. Later he would learn of Fundin’s escape, and would let it be; perhaps his greatest mistake. But it did not matter now. Moria was the realm of the Balrog once more. On Grond Grond is the Warhammer of Moria, and is feared across Middle-Earth. It was forged of pure mithril long ago in the midst of the Third Age, when the dwarves ruled Moria and Dúrin VI was king. It was long and hard in the making, for warhammers wrought of mithril must be forged just right, else they prove unusable. Dúrin commissioned it for his son Náin, who wielded it for years before the fall of Khazad-dûm. Years later that time came, and Náin used the hammer in a desperate last stand in the Second Hall, when all else in Moria had fallen to Dúrin's Bane, the Balrog of Melkor, and most dwarves were dead or had fled. He personally charged the Balrog, and so was slain, completely incinterated by the heat of the Flame of Udûn. Upon seeing this, those that remained in Moria fled. Náin's hammer survived in a pile of melted metals and ash. Then it was claimed by Nagithas, who would be called the Indomitable, for his own. He named it Grond, after the Hammer of the Underworld used by Melkor long ago. Over the next four hundred years he enchanted it, for he learned much of the arts of fire and of shadow from Dúrin's Bane. Over time the hammer was inlaid with Durnaur in symbols that would bring fear to the heart of the greatest elf-warrior, and the hammer gained powers of shattering, of flame, and of ruin. Grond was used by Nagithas in all his years in Moria, and was used by him in the Battle of Azanulbizar, and killed hundreds of seasoned dwarf warriors over the years, among them Fundin son of Farin and Orí of Erebor. The dwarves feared it, for when another being than Nagithas touched it it gave off unbelievabl heat, and when pressed to skin or armor was known to melt clean through. It glowed with a hellish light, and in battle was like a great fist of flame, effortlessly swatting warriors aside with ease. For mithril hammers are amazing tools: while they are lighter than most hammers, they are incredibly strong and hard. Grond has never left Nagithas, not even when driven from Moria. He used it throughout the great war and in the battles with which he reclaimed Moria, and it has become a symbol of fear once more. When the drums of Moria are heard in the darkness, and a light as if of fire grows ever stronger, the dwarves flee, for the Hammer of Nagithas is not one to be trifled with. Description Nagithas is often stated to be rather tall for an orc, standing at around five feet and six inches tall. He is thin but wiry and strong, with sallow green skin and red eyes. He still wears the mithril-trimmed plates of Durin VI's armor over his orc-mail and rags. The Twisted Flame of the Orcs of Moria is carved into his gauntlets and belt-buckle, his helmet gleams in the dim light of the Balrog Halls, and a beautiful white diamond is inset into his chestplate, carved by the dwarves of old for their treasure-hungry king. He wields the mithril warhammer Grond, carved now with runes of evil and fell enchantments, and trimmed with Durnaur. It is said that the hammer can melt or burn nearly any substance, if its master wills it.Category:Players Category:Male users Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Gundabad Category:Faction Leaders